warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Santuario
El Santuario is a Repetidor enclave where Céfalon Simaris currently resides. The room houses a variety of functions related to the lore of WARFRAME, mainly simulations and a mechanic known as Synthesis. Inside the Sanctuary, players can interact with Simaris, which is crucial for completing El nuevo extraño Aventura, as well as keeping track of the Synthesis progress, and purchasing offerings from Simaris. As Céfalon Simaris refers it, the Sanctuary is a data oasis. Through Synthesis, the Sanctuary will uncover in-depth lore behind the WARFRAME universe, information that surpass the capacity of the personal Códice. Síntesis 220px|right Síntesis is a community-driven research that will uncover knowledge of the WARFRAME universe, similar to the Códice. Once a Synthesis research has been completed, the Tenno will be rewarded with detailed lore relevant to the WARFRAME universe. Masacre en el Santuario The Masacre en el Santuario is an endless game mode introduced in . It is similar to Supervivencia, though players are limited to one big room from a random Escenario and opposing Facción which is also randomized from round to round. Players must complete El nuevo extraño to access this game mode. To begin, players must talk to Céfalon Simaris at his Santuario in any Repetidor or select "Masacre en el Santuario" in the Syndicate World State Window tab. Simulacro 200px|right The Simulacrum is an artificial arena similar to the ones in Rango de maestría tests, that allows players to create multiple Mimeographs of enemies that the player had completed their Códice research on. Currently only the Mimeographs of normal enemies except Jefes and most Characters can be created. The entrance of the Simulacrum is located on the left of the Sanctuary's entrance. Players must acquire a Simulacrum Access Key with to gain access to the arena. The maximum capacity of the number of Mimeographs that can be generated is set at 20. Enemy level can be set by the player, up to 5x their Rango de maestría plus 30. Although one can only generate 20 Mimeographs at one time, enemies with spawning capabilities such as Madre de la progenie o Maestros Drahks can create subsequent Mimeographs while engaged. The location is in an open space area with white walls and pillars, similar to the ones in Rango de maestría tests. One of the rectangular pillars is a spawn stage where the player can interact with the console on top of it to create Mimeographs. There are also various Recoger dispensers including orbe de energía, Orbe de salud y Munición on top of the stage which regenerates rapidly when consumed. Once the Mimeographs are generated upon player request, they will begin engaging the player, though some enemies with limited engagement range will remain idle until the player jumps off the stage. Falling off the Simulacrum area will lead to an instant respawn to the last valid location. Since there is no way to "complete" the session, the player must leave the session by accessing the Main Menu via . Hence, any progress such as Afinidad(enemies do not give Affinity here upon defeat) y Reputación gain will not remain after the simulation. Various components and items will drop similar to the Vacío Orokin but, with the exception of Créditos, will not be retained after exiting the Simulacrum. If the player dies, they will simply respawn at the normal spawn point and will not be given the choice of using revives or aborting the mission. As of Update 21, the Simulacrum is capable of multiplayer of up to 4 players in one instance. Gear items will be limited until the player goes back to the arsenal, where they will be refilled to the player's current amount. Specters will always spawn at level 1, regardless of the level of enemies on the field or if there are not. Mastery Rank Test Trials 300px|right At the right side of the enclave is a corridor that houses multiple entrances of Rango de maestría test trials.You must have all types of weapons equipped to access them. Upon entering an entrance, the player will be transferred to a Rango de maestría test session of the specified Rango de maestría. Players can access any tests already completed, as well as the test for the next higher Rango de maestría. This system will not affect the player's progress, allowing players to prepare for tests of their prospective Mastery level without penalties. Mapas Cónclave There are currently 2 maps for Cónclave from this Escenario. Notas *Currently, players are able to scan mimeographs that spawn within the Simulacrum, but daily Reputación actually does not increase after exiting the Simulacrum. **Scans taken within the Simulacrum don't affect the scan count in the Códice. *Some enemies cannot be spawned as mimeographs, such as most Jefes y Archwing enemies. *If a player remains idle for an extended period of time, energy and health orbs will become manual pickups that can only be collected with the context action key (default ); Moving away will reset the idle period. Errores *Juggernauts can spawn enemies that are hundreds of levels higher than the level set by the player, and above their own levels. *Mastodonte Juggernauts will always spawn at level 500 *Currently, while it is possible to generate Lynx mimeographs, it is not possible to generate Mimeographs of Sprag or Ven'kra Tel. **Lynx will always spawn at level 1. *Non-sniper weapons that utilize sniper ammo (e.g. the Ogris) start with 72 maximum ammo, regardless of the weapons normal maximum ammo. Affected weapons will be unable to restore ammo until their reserves have fallen below their normal maximum ammo. *Equipping or changing an Aura mod on a warframe will not apply the associated buff until the player is killed by an enemy and respawns. *If, as Limbo, a player enters the rift with the dash, then enters the arsenal and changes warframes, they will be unable to leave the rift until they switch back to Limbo, die or leave the Simulacrum. (Falling off the map, doesn't change this either.) *After the Simulacrum was open to multiple players, the option to pause the session was removed, even when solo. This is the same with the now open Captura mode. *Switching the Holster Style of a melee weapon causes Remate attacks to always use Nikana animations, no matter what melee weapon the player is using. Historial de actualizaciones *Added Arch-gun Ammo to the Simulacrum pickup area. *Using ‘mouse button 3’ in the Simulacrum will now auto add 5 enemies to the spawn list. *The Simulacrum “Invincibility” option now works on Operators! *Removed spawnable Kuva, Sentries, Turrets and Cameras in the Simulacrum. }} Véase también *Sanctuary, an official site from WARFRAME regarding the Sanctuary. *Céfalon Simaris *Sindicatos *Repetidor en:Sanctuary (Cephalon Simaris)